hackefandomcom_de-20200216-history
** *****
***** (bürgerlich Öjuüie Juie) war der erfolgreichste DJ Monsterrats und einer der erfolgreichsten der Welt. Sein Ziel war es, 500 Singles und 130 Alben herauszubringen, insgesamt veröffentlichte er 8 Alben und 18 Singles. Zudem war er wahnsinnig, irrsinnig, stumpfsinnig, blödsinnig, paranoid, hirngestört, geisteskrank, schwachköpfig, zurückgeblieben, dumm, blöd, woam, deppert, pervers und rechtsradikal. Seine erste Single Follow me, an welcher der Rapper Da Zanta und Gitarrist Szamuel W. (Leiche am Steuer) beteiligt waren, erreichte Platz 1 der 7Charts. Dem ersten Album Smasha! folgten zahlreiche Hitsingles und weitere Alben, infolge deren er international einer der erfolgreichsten Interpreten der Jahre 2011 und 2012 wurde. Er war Mitglied der Duos Smäsha! und Darkness Brothaz. Sein Stil war stark beeinflusst vom U-Electro. Leben Öjuüie Juie wurde 1975 in Nordnedim geboren. Er war in der Schule niederbegabt und brach diese mit 13 Jahren während der dritten Schulstufe ab. Danach begann er in der Müllherstellungsfabrik seines Vaters als Rotzsammler zu arbeiten, was ihm Jahre später auch als Inspiration für einige Songs diente (unter anderem Hasengift, Rotzsammler, Holzkacke). 1994 gab er diesen Job auf und wurde Hilfsgehilfe in einer Bäckerei, wobei er Ende des Jahres entlassen wurde, da er ständig das Gebäck fladerte. 1997 eröffnete Juie einen "Obstladen", der künstlich Obst herstellte. Wegen Verkaufs schädlicher Lebensmittel wurde der Laden von der Polizei beschlagnahmt und Juie musste 3.000 Hackedollar Strafe zahlen. Nachdem er das Geld zusammengestohlen hatte, musste er ein halbes Jahr im Gefängnis verbringen. Nach zwei gescheiterten Ausbruchsversuchen wurde der Aufenthalt verlängert und Juie in eine Sicherheitszelle verlegt. Im Jahr 2000 randalierte ** ***** in einem Museum in Nedim und verursachte Sachschaden im Wert von mehreren hunderttausend Hackedollar. Er wurde festgenommen und dem Obermonsterrat ausgeliefert, welcher jedoch nichts gegen Juie unternahm und stattdessen einen Umbau des Museums zu einer Obermonsterrat-Statue forderte. Danach beteiligte sich Juie am Bau der Statue, wurde jedoch abgewiesen, da er die Arbeiter störte. 2005 arbeitete Juie als Schädlingsbekämpfer, wurde jedoch nach der Vergiftung dutzender Haustiere entlassen. 2009 gab er sein gesamtes Geld für Musikinstrumente und -programme aus und wurde nach kurzer Zeit ein berüchtigter Lärmbelästiger. 2010 begann Juie, Musik auf seinem Computer zu produzieren und verbrachte fast den gesamten Tag isoliert von der Außenwelt in einer eigenen Kammer. Seine Musik veröffentlichte er auf YouCube, wobei diese sehr negativ aufgenommen wurde. Während seiner erfolgreichen Zeit war Juie ununterbrochen mit der Produktion von Musik beschäftigt, gab kaum Interviews und distanzierte sich von den Medien. Trotz allem sorgte er mehrfach durch Skandale für Aufsehen. Tod Da ** ***** ALLES verboten wurde und er einen neuen Song veröffentlicht hatte, musste er von der Regierung Monsterrats beseitigt werden. Am 17. Juli 2012 gab diese am einem militärischen Sprengkommando den Sprengbefehl, welches diesen auch befehlsgemäß ausführte und erfolgreich war. Die Leiche von ** ***** wurde in Hasengift geworfen. Danach wurde er untot und wurde zerstückelt. Seine Einzelteile wurden in einen hinign Koffa gesperrt, welcher in einem Pfefferhügel vergraben wurde. Dieser Hügel wurde mit fasoachta Seichn isoliert und von einem deutschen Monster bewacht. Ein Rotzsammler wirft Rotz auf alle, die sich dem Hügel auf 100 Meter nähern. Musikkarriere Verlauf Erstmals sorgte Juie in Monsterrat mit seiner Musik Anfang 2011 für Schlagzeilen, nachdem er eine CD mit dem Titel Smash per Brief an das Musiklabel 7Records geschickt hatte. Aus der auf der Platte enthaltenen Schrottmusik stach besonders der Track Follow hervor, wodurch 7Records den Musiker unter Vertrag nahm. Der Song Follow wurde danach mit den bekannten monströsen Interpreten Da Zanta und Szamuel W. neu aufgenommen und unter dem Titel Follow me veröffentlicht, aufgrund des Namens seines Amateuralbums wählte Juie einen neuen Namen als Pseudonym. Die restlichen Lieder der CD wurden jedoch nie überarbeitet oder veröffentlicht. Nach der Veröffentlichung der Debütsingle begann ** *****, ein Album zu produzieren. Im November 2011 stieg Follow me auf Platz 4 der monströsen Singlecharts ein und erreichte nach wenigen Wochen Platz 1. Etwa einen Monat später wurde das erste Album Smasha! veröffentlicht, welches ebenfalls auf Platz 1 aufstieg. Beide Titel wurden international erfolgreich und konten weltweit zahlreiche hohe Chartplatzierungen erreichen. Kurz danach wurden die Singles Knochenbruch und Idee ausgekoppelt, letztere erreichte Platz 16 der Hackistan Music Charts, während das Album sogar in die Top 5 vorrückte. Verteilt auf das folgende Jahr erschienen weltweit sechs weitere Alben welche große Erfolge erzielten. Daneben stand ** ***** regelmäßig weltweit hoch in den Verkaufslisten, sein größter Erfolg wurde darunter die Single DJ Kollabo, welche in über 100 Ländern die Charts erreichte und mehrfach ausgezeichnet wurde. Das Lied wurde zusammen mit sämtlichen zurzeit bekannten DJs aufgenommen und war ein mäßig erfolgreicher Versöhnungsversuch in der zerstrittenen DJ-Szene, kommerziell dafür ein umso größerer Erfolg. Daneben zählen die Singles Hasengift und I throw you sowie die Alben Nedim und I throw you zu seinen größten Erfolgen. Diese und weitere Songs spielte ** ***** bei The Revolution 2012, sein Vortrag des Titels DJ Kollabo gilt als einer der bekanntesten der Geschichte der Veranstaltung, besonders aufgrund der Tatsache, dass alle Gastinterpreten beim Vortrag auf der Bühne standen. Mit den Alben Feicht und Nizza sanken sowohl Qualität als auch Erfolg der Musik des DJs rasant, wodurch er versuchte, durch das Musikprojekt Darkness Brothaz am Musikmarkt Fuß zu fassen. Sein Bruder DJ Bleck hatte ihm zuvor vorgeschlagen, die Qualität seiner Musik wieder zu verbessern, wodurch sie gemeinsam das Projekt starteten, wobei ** ***** praktisch die gesamte Produktion übernahm. Nachdem die Single Street of Stars und das Album Nachtblut höchst erfolgreich waren, löste DJ Bleck das Duo Anfang Mai auf, um solo durchzustarten. Ende Als sich die Darkness Brothaz auflösten, war ** ***** in Tränen aufgelöst und zog sich aus der Öffentlichkeit zurück. Er richtete zwei illegale Websites ein, um Geld zu verdienen, diese wurden gesperrt. Sein Geld verdiente er auf ungeklärte Weise. Außerdem kam sein Album I am zruck durch ungeklärte Umstände in den Umlauf, der Vertrieb oder Hörvorgang wurde aber in allen Ländern außer Geschichtistan verboten und gestoppt, das Album kam nur in die Hände von Geschichtistanern. Laut Geschichtistan ist es vollgepackt mit Müll, Filippp Kirkorov reiste extra für das Album nach Geschichtistan und bewertete es mit 3%. Trotz allem erreichte das Album den ersten Platz der GST Weekly Music und in der ersten Woche Goldstatus. ** ***** veröffentlichte danach eine Nachricht im Internet: "Hehee! Ojso können ichs do nuch! Aeu! Nächschde Oibum kumen bojd!" Daraufhin verbot auch Geschichtistan aus Volksprotest ** ***** und seine Karriere war endgültig zu Ende. Erfolg ** ***** hatte mit seinen Singles und Alben hacké´weit Erfolge. Seine größten weltweiten Hits sind Follow me, Hasengift, I throw you und DJ Kollabo. Die Single Jh aus dem Album Zasoacht gilt als erfolgreichster komplett in monströser Sprache verfasster Song. Seine Alben waren ebenfalls international erfolgreich. Der meistverkaufte Tonträger von ** ***** ist das Album Smasha! mit über 10 Millionen verkauften Einheiten. Mit über 50 Millionen verkauften Tonträgern war ** ***** einer der erfolgreichsten DJs der Welt und einer der erfolgreichsten Interpreten Monsterrats sowie der erfolgreichste Vertreter von 7Records und ist bis heute der einzige monströse Interpret, welcher Goldene Schallplatten von der hackistanischen Musikindustrie erhielt. Desweiteren stand er im Jahr 2012 zeitweise auf Platz 6 der bestbezahlten DJs der Welt, hinter Wéle, DJ Whoopy, Matthew Matrix, Snowfiggs und DJ Alex. Außerdem ist er mit 11 Nummer-1-Hits bzw. 22 Top-10-Hits in den monströsen Clubcharts heimischer Rekordhalter. Posthume Veröffentlichungen Seit seinem Tod werden alle Aufnahmen von ** ***** von 7Records posthum vermarktet. Durch die kontinuierliche Veröffentlichung zuvor unveröffentlichten Materials sowie halbherzig zusammengestellter Kompilationen wird dem Label vorgeworfen, den Tod des Künstlers für Profit auszunutzen. 2013 wurde erstmals ein neuer Song namens Crashin’ an die Öffentlichkeit gebracht. Dieser wurde positiv bewertet, der Grund für die zu Lebzeiten ausbleibende Veröffentlichung blieb unklar. Das Lied erreichte die monströsen Top 50. Wenig später wurde eine EP unter dem Titel Undead EP veröffentlicht. Diese enthält neben dem zuvor genannten Song vier weitere neue Titel. 2015 wurden drei Songs von ** *****, an welchen Matsch beteiligt war, von 7Records im gesamten Großdeutschen Reich veröffentlicht, wo sie sich allesamt in den (Reichsstaaten-)Charts platzieren konnten, vor allem erfolgreich in Nazistan. Im September 2016 brachte das Label den Originaltrack Follow erstmals an die Öffentlichkeit und stellte ihn als Download bereit, wodurch er anschließend in die monströsen Charts einstieg. Zudem veröffentlichte es die Kompilation Party In Heaven: Hits 2011 & 2012, welche auf Platz 1 der Albumcharts einstieg. 2017 erschien eine weitere Kompilation namens Still Alive. Auch diese erreichte in Monsterrat Platz 1. Diskografie Alben Studioalben Kompilationen EPs Singles Weitere Chartplatzierungen (nicht als Single erschienen, nur Download) Auszeichnungen für Verkäufe Sonstige Länder Nach Land Auszeichnungen in Unterkategorien Auszeichnungen *2011: Monster Music Award in der Kategorie "Album des Jahres" für Smasha! Höchstplatzierungen in DJ-Ranglisten Hackémon Karriere Im Februar 2012 fing ** ***** sein erstes Hackémon, ein Karpator. Mit diesem wollte er den Hammerunmeister Alois schlagen, was ihm nicht gelang. Auch bei einem zweiten Versuch, bei dem er ein 6er-Team verwendete, scheiterte er. Er gilt als der schlechteste Trainer aller Zeiten. 2012 gründete er die monströse Hackémon-Liga, die in die Weltliga aufgenommen wurde, er selbst wurde zum ersten Großmeister. Noch nie wurde ein so schwacher Trainer als Großmeister anerkannt. Sein Nachfolger wurde Jaggi, der eigentliche Aufbauer der Liga. Hackémon-Team siehe auch Hackélex